Fireside Girls
The , also known as The Loyal Sisterhood of the Fireside Girls, is a girls' organization similar to Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. The only known troop in Danville is Troop 46231. This troop appears to be led (at least partially) by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, while the organization itself appears to be led (and founded) by Eliza M. Feyersied. Its founding time is unknown, but it can be assumed it is relatively recent due to Eliza still being alive. It is unknown if there are additional troops in Danville; however, it is known that there are troops located in France and Africa. ("Buford Confidential", "Where's Perry?") The girls show a large variety of skills and often use them to help Phineas and Ferb with their Big Ideas. They also use their handbook, which contains information on a large variety of subjects - such as time travel and car engines ("It's About Time!", "The Fast and the Phineas"). Most of the activities or information listed within the guidebook are often linked to patches, and most of these patches allow them to help Phineas and Ferb in one of their many projects. Members of Troop 46231 There are seven regular members of the troop with an eighth member as a recent inductee; three new girls have been noticed recently, although they may not be from the same troop as Isabella's. Isabella's name has actually been addressed since "Rollercoaster". Since "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Adyson, Gretchen and Katie have been addressed by name. In "Bee Story", Holly, Ginger Hirano and Milly's names have been addressed by Isabella. The names of all of her troop members (with the exception of the blonde, brunette and brown) were revealed in "Ask a Foolish Question". Isabella in uniform.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Troop Leader) Adyson.png|Adyson Sweetwater File:Ginger.jpg|Ginger Hirano File:Gretchen.png|Gretchen File:Holly.png|Holly File:Katie.png|Katie File:Milly.png|Milly File:UniformedCandace.png|Candace Flynn * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; She's a Hispanic-Jewish girl who has long black hair and has a crush on Phineas. She is the troop leader of the Fireside girls. First appearance: "Rollercoaster". * Adyson Sweetwater; The girl that has straight brown hair and a red headband. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * Ginger Hirano; The Japanese-American girl that has straight black hair and has a crush on Baljeet. Stacy's younger sister. First appearance: "Rollercoaster". * Gretchen; The girl who has short, auburn hair and wears glasses. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * Holly; The African-American girl who has her hair in two puffy pigtails. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". * Katie; The girl who who has blonde hair pulled in two pigtails, and is the light-skinned of the troop. First appearance: "Rollercoaster". * Milly; The girl who has curly brown hair, freckles, a dimple and a yellow bow. First appearance: "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". *'Candace Flynn'; Though not a regular member, Candace joined Troop 46231 through a one-day marathon session of earning 50 patches. However, her motivation for doing so was to attend a concert. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh has confirmed on Twitter that she's still a Fireside Girl. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") Other Members File:Mystery Fireside Girl 1.png|Fireside Girl (blond) File:Mystery Fireside Girl 2.png|Fireside Girl (brunette) File:Ali_B_Fireside_Girl.jpg|Fireside Girl (brown) Hpim1425 (2).jpg|Brigitte HPIM1460 (2).JPG|Josette HPIM1458 (2).JPG|Collette *'Fireside Girl (blond)'; Has long blond-hair with a red bracelet on her left arm. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *'Fireside Girl (brunette)'; Has brown hair in a ponytail with earrings. First appearance: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *'Fireside Girl (brown)'; Has long light brown hair with earrings and brown eyes. First appearance: "Tour de Ferb" *'Brigitte'; The French girl who has short black hair and blue eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Josette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl who has red hair with pigtails and green eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" *'Collette' (voiced by Danica McKellar); The French girl who has curly blonde hair and black eyes. First appearance: "Buford Confidential" **Other Fireside Girls were seen in the front seats of the Rollercoaster and in the monster unicycle in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, as well as in a commercial doing a salute in "Ferb TV". Outfits The Fireside Girls uniform standardly consists of an orange shirt and a brown skirt (with the exception of Isabella, who wears a full dress with a white shirt underneath, and the Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)), an orange beret with red diamond (except Isabella, who has a red bow instead of a diamond, Candace, who wears a brown beret, and Melissa, who doesn't wear a beret at all), sashes worn over their left shoulder, and red/orange shoes (Except for Milly, Melissa, Josette, and Unknown Fireside Girl (brown)). However, every one of the girls' uniform has a personal touch due to the fact that they are custom made: *Isabella's uniform is a sleeveless dress with an orange top and brown bottom combo worn over a white shirt; her beret has a red bow on it, and has pleats on her skirt with a red belt. *Adyson's uniform is a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and two splits at the bottom, and high-top shoes. *Ginger's uniform has a red turtleneck collar and cuffs, and canvas shoes with a dark red line pattern. *Gretchen's uniform has a large collar, bell-shaped sleeves, a red belt around the skirt, and low-top shoes. *Holly's uniform has a red collar with a dent and a small split in either sleeve, and red sneakers with a stripe that goes all the way across. *Katie's uniform has a red collar with cleats. *Milly's uniform has a red collar, a red circular pattern on the sleeves and the bottom and black mary janes. *Candace's uniform is a brown beret, white shirt under a sleeveless orange top, red belt around the skirt, but it was rushed and poorly made with visible stitching. The reason Candace's beret is brown rather than orange is because she wears a cadet uniform. *Fireside Girl (blond)'s uniform is a red turnover collar and cuffs. *Fireside Girl (brunette)'s uniform is a red collar and a dark brown belt with an red buckle on her skirt. *Fireside Girl (brown)'s uniform is a sleeveless with a red collar, brown checkered shorts and yellow shoes. *Melissa's uniform is an orange shirt and a brown skirt with a red belt, and black mary janes. She doesn't have a beret. *Brigitte's uniform is a long sleeve shirt with a red collar and cuffs and red sneakers. *Collette's uniform has long sleeves with a red collar and cuffs, and pleats on the skirt. *Josette's uniform has long sleeve with a red collar and cuffs, pleats on her skirt and blue shoes. Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches The Fireside Girls have a great number of Accomplishment Patches, with many of them being for activities which would not normally be performed by regular scouts. (An example of this is the "Wrestling an Alligator in a Sewers Patch") Participation in the Big Ideas The Fireside Girls are generally called in whenever Phineas and Ferb need additional help with a project. They have shown to be quite proficient at this and, as a result, get involved often. They also regularly perform in the musical numbers. The Fireside Girls' Emblem The Fireside Girls have an official emblem which appears on almost all of their equipment and buildings. Fireside Girls Anthem The Fireside Girls also have a short anthem, as well as a jingle which plays whenever they appear. The full version has so far only been seen in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". Known Rules *'Joining the Fireside Girls': When a girl wishes to join the Fireside Girls, she is nominated by the troop leader and must be accepted by the rest of the troop. After that, she then must fill out an application, read the entire training manual and sign some insurance waivers. She then returns one week later to be sworn into the group. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *'Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6': "A Troop Leader may award full Fireside Girl status to any girl who has earned 50 patches." ("Fireside Girl Jamboree, allowing Candace into the troop.") *'Two Strikes and You're Out': If a Fireside Girl attempts and fails to achieve a patch twice, she is not allowed to try a third time. ("Bee Story") Lil' Sparks Lil' Sparks is a group linked to the Fireside Girls in which Fireside Girls tutor Lil' Sparks to prepare them for membership to the Fireside Girls. Isabella was once a Lil' Spark and Melissa is a current member of the Lil' Sparks. Assuming that Isabella was a Lil' Spark, the other members of her troop may have also been former Lil' Sparks members before becoming full Fireside Girls. The Lil' Sparks have their own magazine and a van. Camp Fire USA has a program called Lil' Stars for the same purpose. Known Members File:Melissa.jpg|Melissa * Melissa (voiced by Meira Blinkoff). First appearance: "We Call it Maze". Buildings Gallery Background Information File:Fireside Girls performing their act.png File:FerbAsFrankSinatra.jpg File:NewFiresideGirls.png File:New_Fireside_Girls_in_the_movie.jpg The few, the relentless.jpg * Several more girls appear alongside the Fireside Girls in "Jerk De Soleil", "De Plane! De Plane!" and "Wizard of Odd" It is unknown if the ones in "Jerk De Soleil" and "Wizard of Odd" are additional Fireside Girls, but the ones appearing in "De Plane! De Plane!" have been confirmed by Dan Povenmire to be non-members. In "I Was a Middle Aged Robot," two new Fireside Girls were officially seen with their uniforms as well as in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Tour de Ferb" and "Ferb TV". * Gretchen and Katie are the only Fireside Girls who appear in [[Phineas and Ferb (video game)|the Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game]]. * Katie and Ginger make an early cameo appearance in "Rollercoaster" in a crowd shot during the unveiling of the coaster. However, in this scene, they don't have a beret, making them the 1st Fireside Girls besides Isabella to be shown with a full head of hair. * The gag that the Fireside Girls Handbook has information on such a wide range of subjects is a tribute to the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook. The Junior Woodchucks is the youth group in the Donald Duck stories by Carl Barks, and its most notable members are Donald Duck's nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. * Heinz Doofenshmirtz made an invention to turn the Fireside Girls invisible because he did not want to have to see them during their fund-raising activities (since they were too cute looking, and their "big pleading eyes" made him feel guilty), but it was not used on them. ("Don't Even Blink") and also to destroy the bridge to the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory because he has an addiction to the Fireside Girl Cupcakes. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * The Fireside Girls have a theme song, named after them - "Fireside Girls". ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Candace was able to join the Fireside Girls by earning 50 patches in a single day.("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Each Fireside Girl has at least 50 "Help Thy Neighbor" Patches, with each one earned by participating in one of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. * Milly, Katie, and Gretchen are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". * The organization's name appears to be an amalgamation of Camp Fire USA and the Girl Scouts. * They frequently sell cupcakes around Danville. The cupcakes usually come in log shaped boxes. ("Don't Even Blink", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"), and there is a patch available for mass delivery (but there is no information available on it). * Usually, when the Fireside Girls appear in an episode, a jingle plays which is possibly a variation of Scotland the Brave. * So far, there are a few episodes showing the Fireside Girls not in their Fireside Girls uniforms. ("Put That Putter Away", "The Ballad of Badbeard, "De Plane! De Plane!", "Jerk De Soleil", "Candace's Big Day", "Robot Rodeo", "Wizard of Odd", "The Great Indoors", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") However, they have not been seen in standard clothing. * Candace Flynn is the only Fireside Girl who wears a brown beret instead of an orange one like the others do. This is possibly due to that if she wore an orange beret, it would just blend in with her orange hair, although it could also mean that only full members of the Fireside Girls can wear the orange beret, and that the brown beret denoted her probationary status. It is also possible that Candace chose the color herself. * Error: In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", Isabella mistakenly lists the troop number as 46321 instead of 46231. * Their motto is: "Fireside Girls are always prepared." This was said by Isabella in "No More Bunny Business", and was mentioned in the "Speed Demons" book. It's based on the motto of both the Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts, which is "Be Prepared." *There is a teenage Fireside Girl behind Candace at the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert in "Fireside Girl Jamboree." She appears only in the last few seconds before the show ends. Her face is hidden, but her uniform and short brown hair are visible. * In "The Beak", They give out newspapers throughout Danville called "Fireside Girls Gazette". * Ginger and Milly are the only Fireside Girls who appear in "Transport-inators of Doooom!". * In "We Call it Maze", "Lil' Sparks" is a sub-organization that help young girls to become Fireside girls as well as their own magazine, and Isabella was once a Lil' Spark. This is similar to Camp Fire USA's "Little Stars" program that helps young kids become Camp Fire Boys/Girls. * Disney is considering making a spin-off show starring the Fireside Girls. It is currently unknown if there are actually any plans on doing it. * In "Ferb TV", the commercial states that the organization gives extra credit for middle schools. * Phineas and Ferb's Rockin' Rollin' Dance Party at Disney California Adventure features a troupe of female dancers that wear Fireside Girls uniforms and help out assisting kids teaching them the dances in the show. * They have other branches besides Danville like in France and Africa. ("Buford Confidential", "Where's Perry?") * They only get two chances to get a patch. ("Bee Story") * The girls' voices are noticeably change since Cymphonique Miller and Tiffany Espensen were replaced by Diamond White and Michaela Zee to voice Holly and Ginger respectively. Also, the voices had gone deeper as of Season 4 since the voice actresses were growing up. External links * Fireside Girls at Character Central pl:Ogniki pt-br:Garotas Companheiras Category:Characters - Category:PFT Category:Organizations Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:Lil' Sparks Category:Groups Category:F